All For Love
by tierra diosa
Summary: Terra, a girl in love loses her life, and in order to return to her own love she must help others. She is left on her own in eight different worlds the first of which lands her smack dab in the middle of Hogwarts. rating may change & I don't own hp
1. Chapter 1

"Terra?" Trevor called me as he sprinted towards me. I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me towards him. It was always like this lately. Me running off wanting him to chase me and tell me what I desperately needed to hear from him. He chased me alright but Trevor never said the words I was dying to hear. "Speak to me."

"What do you want me to say Tre? That I'm sorry that you don't understand how I'm feeling?" I grumbled. He just didn't understand. Those big brown eyes watched me, searching for an answer when he didn't even know the question. I was tired of waiting. Sick of not really knowing where I stood with him. Trevor's girlfriend. I had the title but none of the benefits.

"How can I if you won't talk to me?" He pulled me in closer as his voice dropped to a whisper. Always quiet, sweet, and patient, was my Tre. But I didn't want that. I wanted wild, crazy, and passion, everything he wasn't showing me but I knew that he was.

"I'm through talking..." I shoved my way out of his arms and sprinted away. Cutting across the grass, I ran full out across the street. The street that no one ever uses. The street that never has any traffic. Ever.

I stopped in the middle and turned to face him. His calm sure steps eating up the distance between us.

"Apparently, you don't want a girlfriend." A paniced look crossed his face and he started to run.

"Since you only treat me as your friend!" He called out my name frantically. And I shook my head thinking that he was only trying to say that I was wrong.

But I was the one who was wrong. Dead wrong.

A car crashed into me and sent me flying. A car on the unused street. The street that hadn't been used in forever and a day was being used...today.

I didn't feel it hit me. Never felt the bones shatter. All I felt was sadness...Tre would blame himself. That much I knew.

"Terra?" He gasped. Tears ran down his face. He probably couldn't even see me clearly with all those tears and yet I knew he didn't care. "It'll be okay. Help's coming, baby. Stay with me."

I laughed. It sounded shrill and scared in my mind so it had to scare Tre senseless. I knew it was over...He did too and he grabbed me closer.

I just stared up at him. Studying his face. The shape of his eyes. The sexy way his lips curved in that drove me crazy. The dark brown skin that reminded me of the perfect cup of hot cocoa. Trying to engrain every last part of him on me. Trying to take him into me, with me, so that I was never really alone.

"Kiss me?"He shook his head at my request but kissed me anyway. His lips touched mine. Tears dripped on my face as he continued to cry. Soft, sweet, but edged with a desperation that made it perfect. Everything a first kiss should be. Except that this first kiss would also be our very last.

"I love you, Tre." I whispered. His face was blurry.

"I love you. Stay with me, Terra. Please, please baby. I need y-" The rest of his sentence dissolved into choked tears. The eyes I fell in love with were closed in pain. Hiding them from my view as he tried to pull me into himself. As he desperately tried to keep me beside him.

"I know. I'll be ok." I finally felt the pain... The blood burning pain that made me fade out a bit. I wouldn't last long. I was never any good with pain. But I had to tell him one last time...

That...

I'll...

Love...

Him...

Forever...

The words never came out. Never left my mind. My voice couldn't work if I was trying not to scream out from the pain. I didn't want my last moments with him to be even more sorrowful. So I smiled. Not a trace of the corrupting pain touched the last smile I could give him. Even as I lifted the hand with crushed bones to caress his face.

I stared into the face I loved until a light started to take over. But right as the his face, the face with a beautiful soul shining through that was burned on to my very soul, was obscured by a light I swore that I heard him say...

"I will love no one else but you."

I was his first love but if I was gone I didn't want to be his last love too...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to darkness. Inky black darkness that surrounded me. Darkness that sucked everything out of me until I was left with was a feeling of being incomplete.

A feeling that I was half of something and the other half was...gone. Or at least too far away for me to connect with. All I knew wasn't right beside me where I more than wanted it to be. It was needed more than anything else it the universe and I couldn't get it back. Didn't even know where I should start my quest in looking for...what ever it was.

Did the darkness take it?

I don't... I don't know. I forget... Don't remember...

The darkness was eating away at the last of my sanity and I swore that I heard a voice tell me that I could go back. If and only if, I helped others who were in my situation. Helped other who were confused, lost, and yet in love.

Help love and I can go back.

Go back? To where? Do I have somewhere to go back to? Was there someone to go back to? Was there love waiting for me? Had I been in love before I got here?

I don't... I don't know. I forget... Don't remember...

I tried...Tried to say yes. Say that I would although I couldn't remember anything other than the darkness slowly but surely erasing me.

Was I a me anymore?

Where am I?

Who am I?

Can some one help m-

A light shown. And then another. And another. Soon I was surrounded by...stars?

No! Not really stars... People. People curled into themselves like babies in the womb. Glowing babies?

I looked around. There were billions of them. As far as the eye could see before they blurred together in glowing line against the horizon.

'I will love no one else but you.'

I looked frantically around for the speaker. I knew that voice. Was he here? I needed him to be here with me.

My heart speed up as I twirled in place flipping my newly discovered nude and glowing self over seeking...For what I didn't know.

That voice. I needed to get to that voice. But I wasn't really moving. Just in the same spot like a spining top.

Searching for him and he wasn't here for me to find. That was the thing that broke me... And I started to cry. Tears running down my face as I sobbed. Soundless sobs that racked my body and tore my soul apart.

Why couldn't I move? Why could I hear but not see who was talking to me? Why did they love me? They weren't here and I wasn't there. So why can't they love another...

"Stop crying." Another voice. The voice from before that said I could go back. Is back where the voice that loves me is?

I stopped crying. Not that I really wanted to but because the new voice held such authority that I couldn't not stop if I tried.

"You wish to go back , do you not." A statement not a question. Words that demanded my answer. An answer that once said could never be taken back again.

But my voice wasn't any where to be found. Was my body all I had from...I don't know what before was for my peace of mind, the rest of it anyway, let's just call it the Before Time.

I wanted to go back. To the one who loved me. To the one who had taken away from me too soon or rather me from them. I took to chanting in my head that I wanted to go back.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I sighed in relief as the voice said the words I couldn't.

"Your name, soul?" The voice asked.

I glanced around me in confusion. Did that voice really expect me to remember my name while in this mind erasing blackness? I shrugged and was told to think or the deal would be null and void.

My name...Everything has a name right? The Indians believed that even animals had true names so by right I should to.

I can't recall my birth name so I shall rename myself. A name that will befit my personality, what remains after the time spent in this ink pot someone had the nerve to call a place. A name that reflects my desire to protect love and to return to my own love. A name of my own creation, my own design, and my own desire.

The name I wish to call myself is Alexanderia De'amoure.

"Alexanderia? You choose well young one. You, the young soul who has named her self shall from this point on be called Alexanderia De'amoure, will be sent to others in need of guidence on the path of love. For every word the one who loves you dearly has spoke into your dying ears, is another dimension that you shall go to and guide the lost to their loves. "The voice said as my lover's voice echoed around me.

'I will love no one else but you."

Eight words equal eight worlds. Or rather dimensions. It could have been eight thousand for all I cared as long as it meant that when I was though it was he I would see once again.

I laughed in the continually spooky way body-less souls had in the blacker than black, never ending void of this place. Thinking that I was going to eight worlds I had never known existed before while I lived in the Before Time all because of eight words the one who loved me dearly uttered...When only three of those words held any meaning with this soul.

I LOVE YOU. Eight letters for the eight worlds I must travel.

Alexanderia De'amoure was traveling the unknown- well unknown to me anyway- all for love.


	3. Chapter 3

'Alexanderia De'amoure, your first travel is to the dimension containing Scotland.' The voice said.

'Wait a second...Scottland? Isn't that on Earth?' I questioned. Suddenly really confused and slightly upset that I wouldn't get to be the defender love on a whole new planet. Earth was my Before Time home. Well if I'm remembering correctly I did live there. In the United States of America.

'It is not the Earth you remember living upon at one time, young soul. It will seem as if you have remained on the same planet but no being on this Earth will be the same unless of course you are familiar with the objects that reflects the intersection between this Earth and the one that used to be your own.' Wow... Can the voice be anymore cryptic?

Inter-dimension intersection objects. Try saying that five times fast. What the hell are inter-dimension intersection objects anyway?

A world like my old one but no like my old one? Oook?

'Everything you knew, young soul, to be fiction in your home is reality here.'

'What?' I screached. OMG! So vampires and werewolves and... Places in Scottland that are fictional?

Ooooh, my psychology teacher was sooo wrong. Since I tend to believe almost everything my teachers tell me that would make anything not in a text book fiction. If EVERYTHING not in a text book is fiction in my Before Time world then that would make... 'Am I helping Harry Potter?'

It felt as if the voice, who really should have a name not just be called the voice, was looking at me in exasperation. Like he...Like she...Like it couldn't believe that the first place I thought of was Hogwarts instead of one of the hundreds of mythical places I've encountered through the thousands of books I've read. Well in the Before Time, what I remember of it anyway, I was a really hard core Harry Potter fan. The kind of fan that dissects the movies in comparison to the books, writes flames for fanfics wherein the characters don't stay true to their real character, and goes to the events in full costume if it's manageable.

'Wow... You are one special soul, Alexanderia De'amoure.' Ever get that feeling that someone is shaking their head at you even though you can't see it...

'Is that sarcasm I hear coming from you, the voice who has no name?' I grinned as a light flashed and I fell. I just kind of dropped from the sky, falling through clouds, and empty space until I phased right through the roof of something. Something moving. And then I hit the floor as the voice wished me good luck.

"Are you ok?" A girl asked from somewhere to my right.

"Where'd she come from?" A boy asked somewhere. His voice sounded familiar like what's his name from the movie...The guy who played Neville Longbottom. I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people hovering over me and wasn't even vaguely surprised that the guy speaking was none other than Neville, the akward cutie from the movie.

Someone murmured that I fell from the sky which pissed me off because they were going force me to live my time out here running from guys with corny pick up lines consisting of 'Hey, baby did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you must be angel...' I looked at the faces surrounding me, mentally ticking off who was there.

'Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley...Where the hell is Harry and Ron?'

Apparently I spoke my thoughts out loud since everyone else responded. Hermione had a worried look on her face assuming that once again her best friends were up to no good since they were no where to be found. Which is probably true... But that isn't the point now is it?

"Miss? Are you alright?" One of the Weasley twins asked. Which one I'm not exactly sure but he definitely had the trade mark Weasley bright red hair.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said finally sitting up. Shit, I used American slang. Note to self: No corrupting the good British wizard children with my terribly American ways. Second note to self: Stop cursing.

"How do you know of us? Harry I understand but the rest of us..." Hermione is the kinda girl who makes you hate her brain at points especially when you can't say:

My name is Alexanderia De'amoure and I am a soul who is originally from the planet earth. Well not this earth but one just like it except for the fact that it's one dimension over. But in my dimension all you guys are characters in my favorite book/movie series called Harry Potter. And I know all about your lives and almost exactly how everything is going to happen. You all probably already think I'm crazy so I'm just gonna wrap up and tell you that I'm on a mission to defend love in eight different worlds so that I can return to my own and reunite with the voice that says he'll love no other but me.

'Why can't you say that, soul?' The voice decided to chime in. 'It's not like it was forbidden for you to not seek allies on your journey especially when their help is needed.'

I shrugged. If I get sent to loony bin, or St. Mungo's Hospital as the case may be, for this...Better safe than sorry. So I thought fast and ended up with a pretty good synopsis of last years points...hopefully.

"Ron, Nevill, and you got Griffindor like a bazillion points and won the House Cup back from the Slytherins. The twin are trouble makers. Ginny, the newest going-to-be-Griffindor Weasley."

George, or was it Fred, was the first to speak. "Okay, on to normal questions. What year are you?"

I blinked... Frankly I had no idea. For the first time I looked at myself. I had boobs, much more than either Hermione or Ginny, so I had to be older than a first or second year, right? Or at least old enough that I gave some shape to the dull gray sweater over the white shirt. My legs seemed to go on for miles in the little Hogwarts uniform skirt and knee high grey socks even with the overly conservative black nurse's shoes gracing my feet. Wow is this uniform designed to make us extremely unattractive to the opposite sex?

"Fourth." I brought my hand up to brush the hair out of my face only to be startled by the red and gold nail polish sparkling on my fingers. Shit, lying would be so much easier if I wasn't in the same house as them.

The younger students nodded as if that mad total sense. What did they know, it's not as if the speak to the older students much...But George and Fred. Well they looked at me as if I lost my mind. Oh snapple. Please tell me those Weasley twins are NOT in their fourth year!

"Hey, you're in the same year as George and Fred." Ginny chirped.

Not the answer I was looking for but thanks for playing. If she wasn't such a sweetie, I'd slam her for being so extremely obvious. The voice laughed as if it could read my mind.

"What are you doing?" A guy said from the doorway.

'Having a freaking orgy, you dipstick.' I thought as I rolled my eyes at the biggest ignoramus to be born since the dawn of time. But I quickly changed my mind at who the biggest one actually was when everyone's head whipped around to look at me because once again I got my speech bubbles and thought bubbles confused. I looked up to see Percy, the newest Head Boy for Griffindor, staring down at me in amazement and confusion.

Shit, I've gotta fix this. I stood up, poured on all the charm I remembered from the Before Time, and walked over to the nerdiest boy I had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley." I purred as I ran a finger down his chest. "I'm just having a really bad day and I took it out on you."

I gave a little pout and he backed away stuttering. Saying something about arriving soon before he turned and ran away down the corridor. I turned back to five stunned faces all who stared at me in wonder.

"What?" They blinked as if the were waking from a long sleep.

"So, are you riding with us?" Hermione asked.

But before I could give her an answer one of the twins answered for me. "Sorry but she'll have to see you in the Great Hall. She's riding with us."

What the hell did I get myself into this time?


	4. Chapter 4

The twins grabbed on to me, clinging in a way that was sure to not let me leave anytime soon. I didn't even bother struggling. I just went for shock value hoping that that would make the release me.

"BTW I think you should know that your brother and Harry are in a flying car that's about to crash into... What's the name of the tree on the Hogwarts grounds that hits back? The Whomping Willow?"

Panicked looks passed between the two but I had no such luck. If anything they grabbed on tighter as they bullied me off the train and on to a carriage.

"How do you know that?" George or Fred asked as they pulled me down between them. Panic overshadowing anything they had wanted to say before.

"I saw the car when they dipped below the clouds." They seemed to buy that. Thank goodness since I'm sure they wouldn't believe that I only knew their younger brother, Ron, and Harry Potter were in a flying car was because I've read the book a few dozen times.

And with in a few seconds they were back to square one or rather I was. Just as quickly as a lightening strike, the twins changed gears. Any hope I had of blithely going through with my mission with out any interference vanished with their next words.

"We know you are not a fourth year. That you have never been to this school before today." Shit, well their goes my stay near Harry Potter plan.

"We know that you aren't from around here." And my lay low at Hogwarts plan just bit the dust.

"We also know that we..."

"Have a deal for you." Or not?

They were playing off each other. Letting me think one thing while they were already three steps ahead on another. I sighed. No matter what I did they had me in the palm of their hands.

"What's the deal, Weasleys?" A hand landed on my thigh. Fingers inching their way up towards my panty line forcing a gasp from my throat. Please tell me what I think their deal is going to include is NOT going to be included.

"You do what we want." Their heads came closer, resting on my shoulder, nudging even closer to my throat.

"You don't say no and we'll help you out." One of them nipped at my throat as fingers caressed the front of my panties just above my clitoris. Betrayed as my body shifted, trying to get those fingers just a little bit closer.

"Should we take that as a yes, Fred?" George mumbled when I moaned at a kiss he placed just below my ear. No fair, that's my weak spot! How can he expect a girl to not respond to that?

The carriage moved forward and Fred's fingers knocked just a little bit harder against me. I was whimpering nearly begging for those fingers to move a little more. But something, I don't know what, was holding me back. Making my mind begin to resurface from under a lustful fog.

"I don't know, George. It doesn't seem like she wants it enough to me." They laughed when I squirmed.

"N-no." I whispered. My body wanted this. I knew this beyond any doubt but I knew my heart wanted something else. "NO!"

I pushed away, fleeing to the other side of the carriage. Stunned Weasleys stared after me with confused eyes. Something in me just wouldn't let them go any farther even though I desperately needed their silence to ensure that I am able to attempt to fulfill my mission. Something that went way pass my morals or even my heart but seemed to be engraved on my very soul.

"Go ahead. Tell a Professor that I'm not a fourth year. You two are the class clowns of your grade. Do you really believe that they are going to believe your little tale?" I looked up. Eyes flashing in anger as I glared at them. They glanced at each other. Seemingly worried that they were going to lose their advantage over me. They had reason to worry alright. Now I had something to hold over their heads. A little thing called sexual harassment that never goes over well in any school, magical or not.

"Now Weasley twins, I have a deal for you. One you better accept unless you want me to run crying to the Professor Dumbledore about this little incident." I growled. Hands tunneling into my hair in an attempt to control my growing anger. Sparks flashing around them in bright colors. Magic.

"Calm down." One of the twins said.

"Calm?" I turned on him. Fingers curled into claws ready to claw at his eyes. My body tense with outrage now that it understood what was happening. What was attempted to be taken from it. My the hair tendrils around my head broke free and whipped in an imagined wind as the magic poured from my body. "You wanted me to be little more than the Weasley Whore."

"We accept your proposal." I blinked. Calming for the first time since my rage began. George, I think it was, smiled. "What ever you say as long as we get some input."

"..." Uh, WHAT THE HECK is going on here. Are these the same boys that just threatened to blow my secret out of the water if I didn't basically become their fuc-

Sorry, I was coming from a very anger place and I do not wish to reside there.

"How about we stay quiet about your 'differences' if you stay quiet about this incident?" Fred asked with a shrug.

"Only if you all help me with what EVER I need from here on out." My eyes bounced between them refusing to let my demand be overshadowed. Especially since I had four years of magical training to catch up on...

"But you do what we want." George reiterated. The glare turned back on. Now the deluxe version complete with eyes that spit fire and promised unending, terribly, horrific pain. He gulped, visibly shaken, before he said that any event similar to this weren't even on the score card.

"Deal." I watched them spit into their hands and hold them out to me. Uh eww? What is with boys and their gross little customs? I guess that little habit of males is universal and inter dimensional.

"Unless you do it the deal isn't binding..." Smiles that said they just knew I was going to back away from the disgusting event and void the deal. What the heck, I can always wash my hands afterward. Plus its not like I'm going to let these Weasley brats get one up on me ever again. So with a moments hesitation, I hocked a loogie into the palm of my hand and held it out. Trying not to go girly as their spit covered fingers laced with mine was hard because it was just so fricken disgusting.

"So, guess this is a little late to be asking after all that's happened today but what is you name?" Fred said. Or was it George? Gosh there has to be a better way to tell them apart. I looked at him exasperated. Well fine time to ask a girl her name...After you try to shag her! Well better late then never, I guess.

The carriage came to a stop. As I climbed out, I shook my head and replied in a soft voice that barely carried over my shoulder. "Alexanderia De'amoure."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have the flu so it sucks to be me... but yea for the people who read this ****All For Love**** because I get an uninterrupted week to write. Which means you get a few chapters back to back for your reading enjoyment.**

**(Tierradiosa hears whispering and stops her babbling in favor of listening)**

**Hermione: Something's a little off with her...**

**Ginny: I know its like she doesn't know what she's doing.**

**Fred: You noticed too? Last chapter she had me and George practically rape this poor girl in our carriage!**

**George: Without knowing her bloody name!**

**Alexanderia: She needs to be stopped before she causes irreversible damage. **

***sounds of wands being whipped out and foot steps running closer***

**Tierradiosa (whispers): Oh Snapple!**

**(The group bursts into the Tierradiosa's bedroom where she stands ready, clutching the laptop to her chest.)**

**Hermione: GIVE US THE LAPTOP!**

**Tierradiosa: Over my dead body.**

**(Hermione lunges for the laptop apparently forgetting that she's a witch and the author is a muggle... Twins conjure up a mud pit and watch as clothes get ripped off. )**

**Ginny: Acio Lapt-**

**Tierradiosa: Wanna know who you're gonna marry?**

***girly squeals ***

**George: Apparently Tierradiosa can not be stopped with normal intervention...**

**Fred: So here's the next chapter.**

**Alexanderia: Please review...It might get us released from her evil plot faster!**

"_words"-_ the voice with no name

**(words) –** author notes

I felt sick to my stomach as I entered the Great Hall. For the first time I felt utterly alone. Lost. Scared. I felt like a fricken First Year...I guess that's appropriate since it is technically my first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sky, I mean the ceiling, was full of wispy clouds and twinkling stars. And I had just one question, were those stars souls too? Drawing my gaze from those shining lights, I looked at some much closer. The Great Hall, just as I had imagined it before the Harry Potter movies came out, had candles floating high above head. Candles that dripped wax but somehow the wax never fell farther than a few inches past the candle ends.

"Come on, Alexanderia, we need to get seats before the sort begins." The twins did their freaky echo thing as they each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me to where Hermione was waving them over. was forced into a seat and turned to face away from the Slytherin table since I was staring pretty hard at a certain dreamily blond wizard with icy gray eyes **(AN: so sue me I have a crush on Malfoy... He's a bad boy but I can change him!)** . They sat down on either side of me as I continued to look around in amazement.

Plates and goblets twinkled and shined in the candle light as ghosts hovered over tables greeting those they hadn't seen in awhile. Teachers, I mean professors stood near the front of the Hall smiling and chattering just as much as their rowdy students. But my enjoyment was dosed with what felt like cold water as Hermione said five words that brought me to attention, "Where are Ron and Harry?" Damn, that reminds me. I've gotta get a message to the Headmaster.

"Sir Nicholas!" I called to the the Griffindor ghost who was currently talking to a young blond witch. He floated over, dropped into a bow that made his head wobble sickeningly on his shoulders.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, Miss...Umm, Miss I do not believe that we have been properly introduced." He said as he rose from his bow. He stared at me in confusion as he tried to place me among the many students he's had the fortune to meet of the last few hundred years.

"De'amoure. Alexanderia De'amoure. Sir Nicholas will you please do me a great favor?"

"You don't want me to show you why I'm called Nearly Headless Nick, do you?" He asked. His translucent face drooping as he lost the friendly smile. When I shook my head, the smile came back twice as bright. "Then what do you desire Lady De'amoure?"

"For a message to be delivered to Dumbledore." When he nodded, I started what I knew was going to draw everyone's attention. "Tell him that two students are in a flying Ford Anglia that is on a crash course with the Whomping Willow."

As the last word left my mouth, Nick rushed off and the students surrounding me pounced on me. You could literally hear the wheels turning as they tried to connect the dots. Little Miss Know it all was the first to clear up the picture.

"Ron and Harry." Her eyes were huge in fear. "That tree's gonna bloody well kill them!"

"They'll be fine. Car's gonna be beyond totaled though." I said as a good section of the Griffindor table stared at me confused. "What? You'll see them in the common room later."

Blank looks were all I received until someone noticed that the sorting was about to begin. Professor McGonagall looking as stern as ever in her terribly tight bun and glasses placed the Sorting Hat on a stool in front of the First Years. My heart bleed a bit for those scared little ones crowed close together as they filed into the Hall as I breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't among them. I'm terribly shy and hate being the center of attention even for a moment...

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool looking like nothing more than what it appeared to be, an old hat that was patched, frayed, and dirty, before it burst into song.

"The Founders created me so that I may pick the students they desire.

For they were old and aging and losing their life's fire.

Griffindor wanted students who are brave, true, and bold.

Students he demeaned worthy of wearing his scarlet and gold.

Ravenclaw wanted students who wish to learn what she knew.

Students more than worthy of her bronze and blue.

Hufflepuff wished for anyone who helped their man fellow.

For that made them worthy of the black and canary yellow.

Now Slytherin wanted pure blooded students who loved to scheme

For he believed only those were worthy of wearing his silver and green.

So sit me upon your head and let me take a peek,

At your past, present, and what you seek.

Placing you in houses is all fine and good,

But it is useless unless I'm understood.

Residents of Hogwarts be careful and beware.

For what is coming is more than just a scare.

In the belly of the school lies a legend real.

A creature waiting for precious lives to steal.

So listen as I tell you all is not right.

Please take it to heart as you sleep tonight."

An eerie silence filled the Great Hall the only noise was that of hundreds of students trying in vain to figure out what the Sorting Hat's song could have meant. I gave a silent groan as I fully realized what year I landed in at Hogwarts.

"_You can't change the path their lives are on, soul. One mistake can change the whole dimension and what should happen will be lost for ever. Keep them on track but if you can save a life without changing their world take it. All life is precious. Preserve it."_

Ginny, oh my gosh, Ginny could end up dead if anything screwed this up. Not to mention all the kids that were going to end up in the hospital wing. Shit, shit, shit! Harry's such a dunce he's never going to be able to figure this out on his own. If I leave this up to him, everyone's gonna bloody well end up fricken dead!

Fine, guess I have no choice since I'm the only one who knows enough about what's gonna happen to even begin helping the poor boy. Especially since his love is in danger...

Dumbledore stood up breaking the strained silence and motioned for Professor McGonagall to start the Sorting. Names were called but everyone's attention was elsewhere. Thoughts focused solely on the Sorting Hats riddle filled warning while hands clapped absentmindedly as the first years were sorted. No one seemed to notice as the last few first years' names were called that Professor Snape had slipped out of the Great Hall.

Heads turned to Professor Dumbledore as stomachs rumbled, waiting for him to call a start to the feast. He stood once more, and spewed his standard, or what I've come to think of as standard, speech about upholding the standards that the students have come to be held to. Even as he spoke, Professor McGonagall crept silently out of the Hall.

And still to my amazement not one student noticed that two of their professors had skipped out on the feast. Or that Professor Dumbledore was making his own get away.

Maybe it was due to the fact that food has appeared on the tables since I was quickly distracted myself. Piling my plate with all the delicacies Hogwarts had to offer. Roast beef, chicken, and pork chops disappeared into my stomach soon followed by ice cream and chocolate eclairs. If I get to eat like this every night at Hogwarts, I'm gonna love it here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tierradiosa is staked out in a closet writing this in secret because 1 she should be doing her homework instead and 2 the characters that she in no way owns, excluding Alexanderia De'amoure and the nameless voice, are attempting to stop me from writing...Mostly from destroying what little sanity they have left.**

**So if there is anything you would like to see happen to the older students let me know... I can always use some help with my diabolical plans. Maw ha ha ha ha! **

**Review Please! Preferably constructive criticism.**

"So are you going to hang with us in our room for a while tonight?" Fred said quietly as he leaned over my shoulder. He shook his head when I gave him a look and silently promised that it wasn't going to be a repeat performance. For some reason I trusted him. And even stranger than trusting the little goofball, I said yes.

I had spent all of dinner staring at him out of the corner of my eye as I tried to find something that would let me tell these two apart. Finally giving up as desserts appeared in front of us. The only thing I noticed was their hair. A natural part had their hair parting in a natural fall. Mirror images that reflected the way they stood. Fred on the right with the shockingly red hair, that actually had lighter strawberry blond streaks running through it, falling to the right and George the opposite of his twin.

We filled out into the hall moving with the flow of students towards the Griffindor tower. A song popped in my head making me groan at my childishness. Remember that song from Mulan? You know it... A girl worth fighting for. "In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle."

Yeah that's a bit how I was feel as I was pushed along by the masses through the halls. I didn't even get to interact with the portraits that were yelling good evening to the passing students. Didn't have a chance to be told the common room password by a Griffindor Perfect. Before I knew it I was inside the common room and being forced to sit in a big squashy scarlet armchair, that a first year quickly vacated when Fred looked at her, as everyone waited for the infamous duo to walk through the portrait hole. Anyone notice that there is a lot of forcing Alexanderia to do things around here?

I had just settled down for the wait as the common room exploded with the thunderous sound of clapping and cheering. I watched as Harry and Ron were dragged inside by their arms.

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years!"

I rolled my eyes. They almost get themselves killed and they get all the praise. How is that suppose to enforce the ideas of self preservation? Still questioning if the Griffindor students had brains to go along with all that bravery, I watched the twins push their way over to those reckless second years and spout more garbage about going with them in the car.

Only after the second years boys, all of them not just Harry and Ron, had disappeared up the spiral staircase that lead to the dormitories, did the twins drifted back over to me. They stood grinning for a second before George nodded his head towards stairs. They grabbed my hands when I finally held them up, smuggled me up the stairs to the boy's dorm, and rushed me down the hall before they dragged me into a empty room marked FOURTH YEARS. It was a warm, bright room with four post beds hung with red velvet curtains. The high, narrow windows through thin beams of moonlight into the room

A mirror that was set into the wall near the door gave me my first glimpse of myself. I looked pretty much how I remembered from the before time. A little taller than five feet with rounded curves which gave me a healthy shape that was neither thin nor fat. My face was still the heart shape I recalled with large, thickly lashed, brown eyes that were close to being too big for my face and small rosebud lips. My hair was the only change. Instead of the short bob that I usually wore it in, it was tied up in a heavy bun and held in place by a long stick. When I removed the stick, which I realized was my brand new wand once I had it in my hand, my hair fell in long, thick, black waves along my back ending at my waist. It highlighted the cinnamon color of my skin, making it look brightener and creamier.

I could see why Fred and George came up with the deal that they did. I was really pretty in a innocent kind of way. But I also seemed … I don't know. Sexy? The way I was standing, a kind of childish stance with my hands behind my back, was made alluring. How? I guess it was my breasts. The stance had my back arched a bit which pushed them out, drawing the immediate attention of any male. It also drew their gaze to my wide hips, my flat but femininely rounded stomach, long, shapely legs, and thick, soft thighs.

Oh my god. I looked like I was made for sin. Especially since I had the face of an angel and a body of an sex demon. That skirt, as ugly as it is, ended up looking like it was miles too short even though it WAS the appropriate length. The way the blouse and the jumper were clinging to my breasts had them looking like they had been painted on!

What the hell was the voice thinking putting me in this body! I needed to look like a nobody not a sex pot! Oh my gods what am I going to do now?

"_Save lives. Save love. Create love. Create life"._ The voice answered. It faded away before I had a chance to ask what it meant. Or ask how do you create love when your soul belongs to another?

"Alexandria?" Fred called pulling me out of my musings. His concerned eyes glued to my face while his brother's... let's just say that his eyes were nowhere near my face. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him through the mirror. Eyes meeting and holding as I nodded. Something flickered between us. A spark of interest? A faint blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away.

Oh Snapple... Was Fred Weasley beginning to fancy me? This could be a problem...

"Can we do a mini spell tutorial now?" I asked quietly. Fred quickly nodded and moved to stand directly behind me. I watched George stare at his brother in confusion as Fred directed my hands in the motions of several first year level spells. I shivered as he whispered the incantations that went along with the motions near my ear.

Trying to ignore the awareness brewing between us, I concentrated on those spells. Following his movements as I incorporated what I had seen in the Harry Potter movies speed up the process until all of the spells I would have learned as a first year had been learned in about three hours.

Three hours of having Fred snuggled up behind me as he taught me. Three hours of realizing that I was attracted to him. Three hours of George glaring at us. Three hours of wishing that I wasn't beginning to fancy Fred.

I crept back downstairs and into the common room where a few people remained. As I turned to the stairs that lead to the girl dormitories, a red blur sped down the stairs to stand in front of me.

"Why did you go up to my brothers' dorm?" I blinked in shock. Was little Ginny trying to intimidate me?

"They were helping me review spells." I said quietly. Trying to look as if I was ashamed that I need their help to catch up on spells that should have been cemented in my brain. I was hoping against hope that none of my feelings peeked through.

"That's all?" She asked looking down at me from the step above mine.

"Yes. What's it to you, Ginevra? I needed help." I pushed past her and raced up the stairs. Turning once more to look at the little redhead.

"Be careful, Ginny. Who knows we might be in laws one day." I gave a halfhearted laugh and walked down the hall. Ignoring her as she yelled after me asking me to explain myself. I walked through a door similarly marked as the boys' dorm and searched for my bed. The four post farthest from the door in this circular room had trunks with my name embossed on them. Searching them quickly, I was surprised that there were no clothes, books, anything let in those trunks. I looked around trying to find where the heck my things, that I hadn't known I had, went. How can stuff just disappear?

I almost laughed out loud in relief when I saw a dresser beside my bed. Textbooks and other needed school supplies were stacked next to a messenger bag on the desk attached to it. I stopped looking around in wonder. I mean really what fourth year student would still be amazed by her dorm at this point?

I reached into a drawer and pulled out a nightshirt. Although I would prefer to sleep in my pant- knickers, it wouldn't be kosher to meet my new dorm mates in my knickers.

Settling down for the night wasn't hard. I was more than worn out form the events of today and how ever long I was in the Before Time. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out faster than a lightening flash.

_I was at a school of some sort. Not a sleep on campus school...One of those American schools with bunches of fields and courts and classrooms and small tucked away corners that couples could spend a few minutes secreted away. I was perched on blue and white bleachers in a gym. The sounds of running feet and basketballs bouncing filled my ears. My heart was racing as the scoreboard ticked of the last few seconds of the game. Anticipation finally getting the best of me, I raced down the steps to wait on the side lines._

_It was so familiar and yet I didn't remember it at all. But I was beyond positive that I knew it. That I had spent time on this campus with people who cared for me. Girlfriends who laughed with me. Guy friends who loved picking on me. _

_A boyfriend who just plain old loved me..._

_On this colorful plane where the brown of the wooden floor looked realer than real. Where the motions of the players looked a bit too choreographed. The shouts of fans sounded louder than loud. But despite all the noise I was at peace. Even enjoying the commotion as the buzzer on the wall signaled the end of the game. _

"_Terra!" A male voice called laughing. I felt my head turn in response to the sound. My body moving of its own accord towards the male. Racing towards him. Wanting to share his happiness to an even greater degree._

_Why am I moving? I am not Terra. I'm Alexanderia... Aren't I?_

_Arms swept me up and I squealed happily in response. Sweaty arms that I didn't mind being in. A voice that made my heart leap and soar. _

_My body clung to him as he spun us in circles as he repeated that they won the game over and over again._

I was laughing? I was happy? I felt loved?

What's going on? Why do I feel like I should remember who he is... Where this is... Why do I feel this way?


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up crying. Sobbing really. The kind of sobs that you cry in the shower while hoping that the sounds of water will cover it up. The kind of sobs that speak of heart break of the worst kind.

That's how I met my dorm mates.

Crying like a baby missing its mother and yet I had no fricken idea why I was crying. My past was a blank. My future was unknown. All I knew for fact was that that dream had done something to me. I was torn up inside to such a great degree that nothing made sense.

Girls surrounded me on all sides. I could see about five or six of them through tear blurred eyes. All wearing similar expressions of concern and confusion.

"Umm..." One girl, a dirty blond that was more brown than blond, started but sputtered to a stop when she realized she didn't know my name. I couldn't even help her out since I was still bawling like a newborn infant and barely breathing for the tears.

"Her name's Alexanderia, Suzy." another supplied as they read off the trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Are you ok?" I nodded trying to figure out who these girls were but couldn't place them from my vast Potter Knowledge... oh that's right. J.K. Rowling is such a half ass writer, even though her stories are beyond amazing, that she didn't make ANY details known about the majority of the upperclassmen.

"You are new, right? You haven't been here before..." A tall girl with light brown skin, almost the same shade as mine, and shoulder length black hair leaned over my bed to rub my back. I nodded wondering how she knew this. "I cried my first night too."

All the girls responded along the same lines. Claiming similar stories that usually ended with bonding with one of their dorm mates and becoming friends.

"I'm Angelina Johnson." the girl rubbing my back said. "I could show you around...If you want."

"Alexanderia De'amoure. I think Fred Weasley is going to do that..." Shocked gasps filled the room as girls stared at me with pitying eyes.

"Mates don't let mates hang with dip sticks!" Another brunette said.

"We're mates..." I whispered trying to figure out how those girls could form a connection with me that fast.

"Of course." Angelina said.

"We are Griffindors. We never leave a fellow Griffindor behind." laughed Suzy as she flung my curtains wide.

"But you better hurry up and get dressed so we can head to breakfast before we leave you behind." squealed another as she rummaged through my dresser and tossed clothes at me. I was tackled and stripped. Clothes ripped of my body faster than I could pin my arms close to my body. Soon I was shoved in the uniform by Angelina and Suzy.

Five minutes later, I was on my way down the stairs to stand in the common room. Fred was waiting at the bottom; searching the crowd of girls for me. My dorm mates tried to steer me away from him and shove me through the portrait hole but George was waiting on the other side to come to my rescue, as though they had known this would happen.

"Where are you going dearie? You said that you would eat breakfast with us today." I shook my head at his bold face lie even as I turned to the girls and said that he was right.

"But..." Angelina began. Fred scrambled over the portrait holes ledge with my bag in one hand.

"I know dipsticks but at least Fred's a sweet one..." I said cutting her off. The girls gave me beyond weird looks but left me in the care of the Weasley twins. Fred grinned at me. A happy smile that seemed like it might break his face in half with the happiness that was pouring off him.

"So I'm sweet?" He taunted as he walked backwards in front of me towards the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes as he tried to make my comment into something more than what it actually was.

"A sweet dipstick." I murmured before I pulled a really juvenile stunt and stuck out my tongue. That cracked them up. They didn't stop laughing until they were sitting at the table stuffing their mouths with food. They even piled my plate with sausages, porridge, and toast before I had even finished pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

The sky, well the ceiling actually, was an overcast, gray, forbidding kind of morning sky. A cold morning that made me wish for the warmth of the fourth year girl's dormitory.

The sound of fluttering wings filled the air above us. Startling me into looking up as owl after owl swooped down to land in front of the students. George looked at my startled and amazed expression and explained that it was the morning post.

"Look at that. Ron's got a Howler." Fred laughed. I stared down the table to where Ron, Harry, Hermione and the other second years sat. All looking slightly apprehensive as they stared at the red envelope. It was beginning to smoke at the corners. Light wispy smoke that was gradually beginning to darken until the envelope jumped out of Ron's hand and exploded.

"―**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDNT BE SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIL TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THOUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE―"**

Mrs Weasley's yells, a trillion times louder than what they seemed like watching the movie, echoed off the walls and crashed back with a deafening roar.

"―**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED―"**

I suddenly wished that I knew enough magic to stop the yells pounding through my scull. I was embarrassed for Ron and Harry. My eardrums were being cruelly murdered so theirs must have been in hell.

"―**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED―YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"**

It was weirdly quiet after the Howler's piercing scream ended. The only sound was that of breathing and the movements of a few students as they continued to calmly eat. Slowly the sound came back as the atmosphere became normal and every one stopped paying attention to the small boy with a face that was currently matching his hair in color.

There was no time to dwell on the Howler because Professor McGonagall was moving swiftly along the Griffindor table handing out schedules. My only thought: Oh shit.

George took one look at my panicked expression and quickly surmised that I didn't believe that I was going to in that pile.

"It's gonna be ok, Alexanderia. Dumbledore is most likely already onto you." My face crumpled as George's words crushed my hopes. I was close to tears. The only thing holding them back was Fred's hand resting against mine in an attempt to comfort me.

"Mr. Weasley what have you done to this young lady?" Professor McGonagall asked in her disturbingly proper and authoritarian voice. The twins looked between each other as if they were silently communicating. As if they were trying to figure out a secondary plan, just in case there was no schedule for me in that dwindling pile.

"Nothing Professor. Alexanderia, here, was just worrying over the thought of having double potions with the Slytherins first." Fred replied with a can you believe her smile and eye roll.

Professor McGonagall shook her head and handed over the schedules. Three schedules... I looked past her to where Dumbledore was sitting watching me intently. His eyes sparkled almost as if he was laughing at me. I smiled and mouthed thank you while he just nodded.

That's the good thing. Now the bad news was that we did in fact have double potions with the Slytherins first. Talk about your welcome back gift.

―**_― ―_― ―_― ―_― ―_― Author's Note ―_― ―_― ―_― ―_― ―_―**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I've had so much going on lately with the school play, Coffee House, volunteering, and so much other work that it would take another three pages just to surmise it all. Please review. Give me something to make this little bit of free time worthwhile because there is little else I live for. JK. But review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**So I'm sitting back stage trying to write this in between costume changes (I'm not changing. I'm changing other people in like thirty seconds...It sucks.) and homework assignments.**

**Alexanderia: Can you please shut up Tierradiosa? Just start the fricken chapter already.**

**Tierradiosa: I bet you wanna know if you get to sit by Fred-kun in Potions.**

**Alexanderia: *blushing* N-no...**

**Tierradiosa: Uh huh. We'll see how it goes. You might have to sit next to a Slytherin.**

**Fred: NOOOOOO!**

"Come on it won't be that bad." George said as he pulled me down the hall by an arm. I was fighting for all I was worth not to be dragged into the dungeons...and I was failing. Miserably.

Two giants against one little bookworm. You do the math. I was doing all I could to just stay on my feet as they pulled me so that I wouldn't end up with rug burn, excuse me I mean stone burn, on my bum when I fell.

"Yes it will. Professor Snape will pick on me because I'm the new girl and I'll lose us like a bazillion points and I won't get to sit with you and I'll accidentally make something explode and. And..." As you could already tell, I was beginning to hyperventilate from fear. Fear that was rational...in a sense. But when Professor Snape walked by, looking all dark and grim, my heart ceased up and I couldn't breath he was a bit terrifying.

"So what we loose our house a bazillion points just about everyday." Fred said as he rubbed my back. I knew he was trying to calm me down but I couldn't stop shaking as the cold air sank in to my bones chilling me from the inside out. I had no supplies, no skill once so ever, no prior knowledge, and I was walking into the lions den... or rather the snake pit.

'So are you going to let a greasy git scare you?' The voice decided to make an appearance.

"Already scared. Help me..." I thought pleadingly. I was a klutz in the most awful sense of the word. Back in the before time I almost blew up my chemistry classroom when I left one of the gas thingies for the Bunsen burners on. The room was filling with gas and no one knew for a long time until it was so thick we could actually smell it on the opposite side of the room. And now they were sending me into a classroom where there would be actual FIRE?

Did they know what the hell they were doing here at Hogwarts? Or did they have a death wish?

'Some Griffindor.' The voice sighed. 'You'll just be stuck in this dimension forever without getting back to your love and forced to take Potions until they let you out of this school."

I froze not because his/her/(what gender is this stupid damn voice in the first place)/its words shocked or scared me but because somehow the twins had got me into the potions room and Snape was giving me a look that could freeze magma.

"Who are you?" He sneered as he walked around his desk to stare more fully at me. My voice caught somewhere in the frozen cavity of my chest.

"Her nam-" Fred tried to save me but was shut down faster than a lightening strike.

"I believe I asked her, Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Griffindor." Snape said without his eyes leaving my face. "Now Miss before I take more points from Griffindor answer my question. Who are you?"

"Alexanderia De'amoure." I whispered, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"I don't believe anyone could have heard that. Now could we?" The question was readily answered by the Slytherins ,who had gathered behind him; a no in what seemed like surround sound.

I took a deep breath and just as Snape opened his mouth full of crooked yellowing teeth to take more points from the Griffindors, I damn near shouted my name. It echoed a bit in the cavernous dungeon.

"Well Miss De'amoure I believe I'll take ten points for insubordination, pubic display of affection, and yelling at a professor." I started to protest but I noticed that Fred's hand had moved from having a firm grip on my forearm to gently clasping my hand. His thumb was rubbing softly over the back of my hand in a much needed soothing manner. Well that is public and affectionate...

"Very well professor." I said sedately as my teeth chattered. Fred squeezed my hand gently before he dropped it. I pretended not to notice as I apologized to the potions Professor Greasy Mc-Greasy-son. The fire in my eyes flaring even as I directed my gaze towards the floor so that Snape wouldn't be burned.

"To your stations!" Snape snapped at the class who were surrounding the battlefield. Everyone scrambled away to pair up at tables topped with black cauldrons. Soon all the tables except two was filled and everyone had a partner except my trio of George, Fred and myself.

"P-Professor?" I called softly as he began to walk away. He whipped back around. Looking down his beak shaped nose to stare at me, he asked me 'what did I want in' a growl. "Is it alright if I work with Fred and George since I don't have a partner?"

His eyes twinkled as if he was considering forcing me to work all by myself at a different table. The gleeful look quickly faded back into that stoic countenance before he said "Since you are working in a trio, I expect you to have a perfect potion."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded my acceptance of the almost impossible task, since from what I remembered of J.K. Rowling's the twins weren't that great at potions... But at least I would be with them.

Snape walked off, flicking his wand at the chalkboard at the front of the room. _Antidote to Uncommon Poisons _was written in neat even cursive across the top of the board. The ingredients and page number where it could be found in the textbook quickly followed what potion we were reviewing with quick sharp clicks of the chalk against the board.

"A review!" I breathed happily. I could figure this out! Giggles wormed their way up my throat to burst quietly in the icy air. Flipping open my text book, I scanned the page and sent the boys off to collect everything we needed.

Potions, chemistry. Toh-ma-toe, to-mah-toe. Its all the same. Balancing equations of some sort. And it just so happens, I aced chemistry in the muggle world.

"Bloody hell, Alexanderia, you're almost as bad as Hermione." George panted as he came back with his arms loaded with ingredients. I looked up and grinned.

"You wanna get top marks in potions this year?" The boys nodded. "Then always listen to me."

"Cocky isn't she?" Lets just say I'm going to set the pace for this year. Especially since this girl has never failed a class!


	9. Chapter 9

It took me most of the class period of making a really complicated cure all potion that most fourth years couldn't do at all let alone semi-well to realize that I had actually read the sixth fricken Harry Potter book… I could have saved us, ok, well myself since the twins weren't allowed to touch anything, over an hour of time and we could have left this freezing place.

"Fred." I whispered. "Do you know what a bezoar is?"

"Yeah…A bezoar is a stone that is taken from a goat's stomach." He looked at me questioningly. As if to say how the hell does this have anything to do with this assignment.

"Can you go get me one?" I asked quietly not wanting to clue the other students into what I was doing. I went back to stirring the steaming potion on our desk. The potion needed to turn light lilac before I could add in one unicorn hair divided into thirds.

Fred came back and placed it on the front of our desk and George bottled the now very pale bluish purple potion into three vials to turn in. just as George tipped the last of the potion into the vials, Professor Stick-up-the-arse stormed over and glared down at us.

"Do you actually believe that you are done, Ms. De'amoure?" His sneer was ice and I shivered almost doubting myself.

"Yes, Professor, I do." I felt as if he was going to do something insane and make one of the boys take some poison and then try to prove a point as they lie on the floor dying before sending the to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasleys since your partner is so confident I want you to take something for me." He pushed to vials into their hands. "If her work does not cure you, then you fail the assignment. If it does, you pass for the year. But I assure you Griffindors, you will fail."

"Will you swear a wizard's oath to that Professor?" The class filled with titters as everyone began to comment about the new girl's audacity. A swirl of magic floated around the four of us as he did.

The boys looked at me as if to say 'are you sure your sure?' before they tossed back the potion. Immediately, they began, for a lack of a better term, de-aging. They were shrinking, growing shorter by the minute, and soon their heads barely reached my waist. As soon as they were toddlers they didn't get any shorter or younger. But they did stare up at Professor Snape with fearful eyes before they burst into tears.

"Shush, shush. It's alright." I glared up at Snape as I cuddled two sobbing Weasleys to my chest. George whispered in my ear that it wasn't alight if the monster was still there.

"Ms. De'amoure, if you don't give them the potion soon it will take days to cure them rather than minutes." Professor Snape once again sneered after he overheard George's comment.

I grabbed two vials and uncapped them. Praying that they weren't the kind of toddlers who refused medicine.

"George -kun, will you drink this for me?" When he shook his head, I sighed. "It tastes like blueberry Bertie Bot'ts Every flavor Beans."

His eyes lit up and he grabbed the vial from me downing it in one go. Then he made a face and called me a liar… This made Fred look at me in a weird way before he sprinted away. I ran after him legs eating up the distance before I caught him just as he dove under Professor Snape's desk.

"You're pretty." He said batting his eyes at me. "I want to marry you."

I froze, slanting my eyes at the four year old staring up at me adoringly before saying that he'd only marry me if I didn't make him drink that stuff. Well, lets put it this way. He drank the potion. Or the majority of it as he kicked, screamed, and spat it at me.

But they weren't growing up. Well George was a little taller than Fred but he still looked like a preschooler.

"Professor they aren't growing up very quickly…" I turned fearful eyes to him.

"Considering that you took twenty minutes to get it into them, they are growing up quite fast." He laughed at me. "I suggest Ms. De'amoure that you read some parenting guides because they are your problem for the next month…."

I gapped at him. I have to do school work and baby-sit? Shit, shit, shit. I did NOT sign up for this Voice. Do you hear me? I did NOT!

"Fine, Professor but a deal is a deal. We pass for the semester." I left that slimy git standing shocked as I charmed the bags to follow me as I left the classroom with two children's hands firmly clasped in my own in search of Dumbledore. Even if he tried to renegade on his word, he took an oath.

I had two children but at least we would pass Potions…


	10. Chapter 10

"What am I suppose to do with you two?" I growled for the ninetieth time as I tried to drag them down the hall way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I dunno." They chimed as they squirmed to get away. Fred and George were swimming in the clothes they wore. Nothing seemed to have shrank down when they had regressed to their present state. The ridiculousness of the situation was lost on me. It had taken me ten minutes to get down a hall way that usually took the three of us roughly three. Trying to hold on to these two was like trying to capture greased lightning. You can't.

Fred slipped away again. Exasperated, I sighed before very rudely petrified George in place. Aiming another at his twin, I caught him just as he headed for the stairs. I hefted him up under my arm and returned to his still as a statue brother. George got the same treatment albeit gentler.

I marched down the hall. Ignoring the looks of the other students as they stared at the girl with two children under her arms and an entourage of bags trailing behind her. The glare I sent at the gargoyle in front of the stairwell that lead to Dumbledore's office should have melted it. But the way I growled a list of sweets had it jumping away so fast that it chipped its wing against the wall.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" I screeched when I didn't see him. The white haired wizard was nowhere in sight but the past headmasters decorating the walls responded in a roar.

"How rude." A head master above the door grumbled as he righted his desk.

"Young lady did your mother teach you any manners? She must have been raised by muggles, the poor dear." A head mistress dressed in a green robe said pitying.

"How dare you disrespect your elder this way?" The youngest of them all piped. His short brown beard showing that he was in his, if wizards age like normal humans and not at a slower rate, late 40s or early 50s.

I turned a death glare on the portraits. "How dare an elder treat me this way? Have you ever seen a teenager turned toddler? Have you ever seen a student punished for succeeding?" I growled. The portraits backed up until their backs were pressed against the walls of their frames.

"And you." I swung my gaze towards the green dress wearing, muggle hating, snobby head mistress. "As a former head mistress, you should be more open-minded. I understand that muggles and the muggle-borns that they are connected to have caused problems in the past but they are good people. They have changed and shaped their world to have knowledge of something before they condemn something. Take a page from a muggles book."

The head mistress sniffed and looked put out by my outburst. The others turned away as if to say that I had overstayed my welcome in their domain.

I sighed and set the twin statues down. I walked over to stand underneath her portrait. She watched me warily.

"I am sorry, head mistress. You are right. I was rude in the way I approached this situation. This student apologizes to you all." Head hanging slightly, I acted contrite. When I turned puppy dog eyes at the head mistress, she nodded.

"Child, you are forgiven." She preened under my 'shame'. "Now you came in here for a reason. What was it?"

"To see Professor Dumbledore about the situation of the now de-aged Weasly twins. Professor Snape gave them a potion that was supposed to wear off but…" I added in a sniffle and a shrug that said I had no clue what to do. I presented teary eyes to the head mistresses and head masters. "They are my best friends and now they are too young to attend Hogwarts. Professor Snape told me to care for them but I can't if boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory."

"Miss De'amoure?" Professor Dumbledore appeared from a door way that I had missed at first glance when I searched the room for him. "Mister Weaslys?"

A genuine confused expression passed over his face. I believe that he only said their surname because of the face that there were two identical newly un-petrified boys destroying the areas near them. The only problem was that they were a third of the size they were suppose to be….

"In-potions-today-Professor-Snape- said-that-if-we-brewed-a-perfect-potion-we-would-get-O's-for-the-semester. We-did-but-he-gave-the-twins-a-potion-that-we-had-to-cure. It-worked-but-they-are-stuck-like-this-until-it-wears-off." I took a huge breath and started again. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to glitter with laughter. He also seemed to be holding his breath in a way that would suppress any laughter. Is that what he does that makes his eyes twinkle all the time?

"I-really-want-my-O-but-Professor-Snape-said-I-had-to-take-care-of-them-and-I-can't-do-that-if-they-can't-live-with-me-so-can-they-move-in-with-me-until-they-grow-back-up?"

I was panting slightly from saying everything in one breathe and twitching slightly from trying not to rush over to the twins and smack their hands away from yet another trinket that was going to crash to the floor and shatter into a bazillion pieces.

"Now what in the world would give you the idea to make a wager with Professor Snape?" He seemed to laugh the words even though the words came out even and calm.

"Too much bloody time with those hotheaded carrot tops and he challenged me first! I never back down from a challenge. It comes from the twins." I ranted, arms crossed and a pout on my lips.

Fred, or at least the sweeter one of the two destructive menaces but I'm not exactly sure which one was sweeter at this age but I think it was him, came up and pulled on my skirt hem. Without even thinking about it, I scooped him up into my arms and planted his small body over my hip. When he snuggled his soft baby scented head into my neck, I felt my heart melt.

"They need someone to watch out for them." I whispered as I held that tiny body to my own much larger one.

Dumbledore seemed to consider the situation and for a second I was very afraid that he would send the twins back home to live with their mother for the next few weeks… Leaving me here alone to deal with the mayhem of this school.

"Little boys need a mother…" My eyes brightened for a moment before I whispered that I could substitute for a while.

"And they would be very attached to you for a long time afterwards. And you would have to find a way to still complete all your schoolwork while you cared for these two little ones…."

I smiled and swung Fred into the air. My boys were staying with me.

"You'll find that the boys stuff has been resized to fit them as they change shape for the next few weeks. It has also been placed in your room for convenience sake. Until they re-age to first years they may stay in your room with you. After that they have to return to their own dormitory but must be with you all other times until they reach their own rightful ages again."

As I gathered the boys up and prepared them for the next class we had, I turned back to Dumbledore. "Will my grades count for theirs? At least until they are themselves again."

"I hope you have high marks to offset the damage they have done, Miss De'amoure." Dumbledore said with a happy laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

"What am I suppose to do with you two?" I growled for the ninetieth time as I tried to drag them down the hall way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I dunno." They chimed as they squirmed to get away. Fred and George were swimming in the clothes they wore. Nothing seemed to have shrank down when they had regressed to their present state. The ridiculousness of the situation was lost on me. It had taken me ten minutes to get down a hall way that usually took the three of us roughly three. Trying to hold on to these two was like trying to capture greased lightning. You can't.

Fred slipped away again. Exasperated, I sighed before very rudely petrified George in place. Aiming another at his twin, I caught him just as he headed for the stairs. I hefted him up under my arm and returned to his still as a statue brother. George got the same treatment albeit gentler.

I marched down the hall. Ignoring the looks of the other students as they stared at the girl with two children under her arms and an entourage of bags trailing behind her. The glare I sent at the gargoyle in front of the stairwell that lead to Dumbledore's office should have melted it. But the way I growled a list of sweets had it jumping away so fast that it chipped its wing against the wall.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" I screeched when I didn't see him. The white haired wizard was nowhere in sight but the past headmasters decorating the walls responded in a roar.

"How rude." A head master above the door grumbled as he righted his desk.

"Young lady did your mother teach you any manners? She must have been raised by muggles, the poor dear." A head mistress dressed in a green robe said pitying.

"How dare you disrespect your elder this way?" The youngest of them all piped. His short brown beard showing that he was in his, if wizards age like normal humans and not at a slower rate, late 40s or early 50s.

I turned a death glare on the portraits. "How dare an elder treat me this way? Have you ever seen a teenager turned toddler? Have you ever seen a student punished for succeeding?" I growled. The portraits backed up until their backs were pressed against the walls of their frames.

"And you." I swung my gaze towards the green dress wearing, muggle hating, snobby head mistress. "As a former head mistress, you should be more open-minded. I understand that muggles and the muggle-borns that they are connected to have caused problems in the past but they are good people. They have changed and shaped their world to have knowledge of something before they condemn something. Take a page from a muggles book."

The head mistress sniffed and looked put out by my outburst. The others turned away as if to say that I had overstayed my welcome in their domain.

I sighed and set the twin statues down. I walked over to stand underneath her portrait. She watched me warily.

"I am sorry, head mistress. You are right. I was rude in the way I approached this situation. This student apologizes to you all." Head hanging slightly, I acted contrite. When I turned puppy dog eyes at the head mistress, she nodded.

"Child, you are forgiven." She preened under my 'shame'. "Now you came in here for a reason. What was it?"

"To see Professor Dumbledore about the situation of the now de-aged Weasly twins. Professor Snape gave them a potion that was supposed to wear off but…" I added in a sniffle and a shrug that said I had no clue what to do. I presented teary eyes to the head mistresses and head masters. "They are my best friends and now they are too young to attend Hogwarts. Professor Snape told me to care for them but I can't if boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory."

"Miss De'amoure?" Professor Dumbledore appeared from a door way that I had missed at first glance when I searched the room for him. "Mister Weaslys?"

A genuine confused expression passed over his face. I believe that he only said their surname because of the face that there were two identical newly un-petrified boys destroying the areas near them. The only problem was that they were a third of the size they were suppose to be….

"In-potions-today-Professor-Snape- said-that-if-we-brewed-a-perfect-potion-we-would-get-O's-for-the-semester. We-did-but-he-gave-the-twins-a-potion-that-we-had-to-cure. It-worked-but-they-are-stuck-like-this-until-it-wears-off." I took a huge breath and started again. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to glitter with laughter. He also seemed to be holding his breath in a way that would suppress any laughter. Is that what he does that makes his eyes twinkle all the time?

"I-really-want-my-O-but-Professor-Snape-said-I-had-to-take-care-of-them-and-I-can't-do-that-if-they-can't-live-with-me-so-can-they-move-in-with-me-until-they-grow-back-up?"

I was panting slightly from saying everything in one breathe and twitching slightly from trying not to rush over to the twins and smack their hands away from yet another trinket that was going to crash to the floor and shatter into a bazillion pieces.

"Now what in the world would give you the idea to make a wager with Professor Snape?" He seemed to laugh the words even though the words came out even and calm.

"Too much bloody time with those hotheaded carrot tops and he challenged me first! I never back down from a challenge. It comes from the twins." I ranted, arms crossed and a pout on my lips.

Fred, or at least the sweeter one of the two destructive menaces but I'm not exactly sure which one was sweeter at this age but I think it was him, came up and pulled on my skirt hem. Without even thinking about it, I scooped him up into my arms and planted his small body over my hip. When he snuggled his soft baby scented head into my neck, I felt my heart melt.

"They need someone to watch out for them." I whispered as I held that tiny body to my own much larger one.

Dumbledore seemed to consider the situation and for a second I was very afraid that he would send the twins back home to live with their mother for the next few weeks… Leaving me here alone to deal with the mayhem of this school.

"Little boys need a mother…" My eyes brightened for a moment before I whispered that I could substitute for a while.

"And they would be very attached to you for a long time afterwards. And you would have to find a way to still complete all your schoolwork while you cared for these two little ones…."

I smiled and swung Fred into the air. My boys were staying with me.

"You'll find that the boys stuff has been resized to fit them as they change shape for the next few weeks. It has also been placed in your room for convenience sake. Until they re-age to first years they may stay in your room with you. After that they have to return to their own dormitory but must be with you all other times until they reach their own rightful ages again."

As I gathered the boys up and prepared them for the next class we had, I turned back to Dumbledore. "Will my grades count for theirs? At least until they are themselves again."

"I hope you have high marks to offset the damage they have done, Miss De'amoure." Dumbledore said with a happy laugh.


End file.
